


Merrily

by Gimmefeedback



Series: Shazam! Oneshots [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Christmas!!!, fluffy family chiz - Freeform, stan big time rush & bts!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmefeedback/pseuds/Gimmefeedback
Summary: The Shazamily try to find a last minute Christmas tree, however Darla’s not so thrilled with the results
Series: Shazam! Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Merrily

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shazam so much and I’m ecstatic to be writing about my favorite family again :)  
> Happy holidays! If you like Shazam and cheesy Christmasy fluff, there’s a chance you might like this!

Well, it's that time of year again. Specifically, the evening of December twenty third, also known as Christmas Eve Eve.

For the past four weeks, the Vasquez's have been so preoccupied with Christmas shopping, present wrapping, and home decorating, that they've somehow managed to procrastinate the number one Christmas tradition.

"Freddy! Come on and help us pick out a Christmas tree!" Rosa yells up the stairs from the kitchen, her husband and four other children impatiently standing around.

"Do I have to?" The boy comes down the stairs dressed for the winter, in his red, blue and grey jacket along with his black, blue, red and white striped cholo.

" _Yes,_ Freddy, it's tradition." Victor sternly reminds.

"A _late_ tradition." Freddy reaches the floor.

"I'm sure we're not the only family who waited to get a tree." Rosa hopes.

"Wanna bet?" Billy comments, Victor squeezing his shoulder for him to shut up.

"In fact, do I even have to participate in Christmas? I'm pretty sure I'm half Jewish." Freddy claims.

"Yeah, uh, I think I'm half Jewish too." Billy tries one last time to get out of this.

"Then we'll get you Yamaka's." Victor strictly proposes. "Now get in the car. Thanks to our distractions, we have to go to the Wal-mart all the way on the other side of town."

"We're gonna drive ninety minutes to get a tree, and then drive back ninety minutes?" Billy cringes.

"I think it'll be fun!" Darla tries transmitting her positive energy.

"Yeah guys." Eugene backs her up. "Don't be such haters."

"You guys can't _seriously_ be going through with this." Freddy looks at the oldest siblings.

"Mom said we could get one thing we want." Mary shrugs.

"Yeah. Plus, I looked it up and found out they have tons of weight lifts ninety percent off." Pedro chimes in.

"Can _we_ get stuff on sale?" Billy asks.

"Oh, no no. This isn't a shopping spree. We're driving there, getting a tree, and leaving." Rosa affirms.

"And you're _sure_ there'll be one available?" Freddy would break his other leg if they all went the whole way over there for nothing.

"We called and were told they did, so let's hurry up and get there before we lose our chance."

She leads her family through the front door and into the cold night where snow has taken up their entire sidewalk and lawn.

Making up for the darkness is their series of multi colored Christmas lights covering almost every inch of the front of the house, not to mention the tall, shiny red candy cane lights lined up at the lawn's very edge.

Plus the six glowing Rudolph's. Then there's their three giant inflatables at the start of the lawn five feet ahead of them.

Santa, Santa Snoopy, and a Santa Minion from the Despicable Me franchise.

"My eyes hurt." Mary squints.

"I _really_ hope people don't know I live here." Billy fusses.

"If there are more lights on sale can we get them??" Darla beams just as much as all the lights.

" _No_." Everyone else simultaneously instructs.

"Everyone watch your step so no one trips over one of the inflatable wires. Again." Rosa says, Eugene proceeding to take one step forward and face plant into the snow thanks to one of the wires from Snoopy Santa.

"Eugene!" Rosa cries, his older brothers laughing and pointing at him.

"It's not funny!" Eugene stands up and cleans himself off.

Making their ways to the semi-shoveled driveway and climbing in the van, the family gets themselves properly seated.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Victor turns on the ignition.

With Darla, Eugene, Pedro and Mary in the very back, their two middle sons sit together behind them.

"Seatbelts?" Rosa has them confirm.

"Can we listen to Christmas music?" This has been Darla's usual request for the past month.

" _No_." Billy bitches. "I'm tired of it. It's all the same old _shit_."

" _Billy_!" Victor yells.

" _What?"_ The boy sees no problem.

"Says the guy who won't stop listening to All I Want For Christmas Is You." Freddy comments, sassily glaring at him.

"Shut up Freddy."

"By Big Time Rush." He quickly adds.

_"Shut up!"_

Billy scowls and rolls his eyes at the other kids' cackling and pointing.

"Alright kids." Victor interrupts. "Let's take a vote for which Christmas song. Jingle Bell Rock or Last Christmas?"

"Jingle Bell Rock." Freddy votes.

"Jingle Bell Rock." Eugene and Pedro say over each other.

"Last Christmas." Mary decides.

"Both!" Darla beams.

"Billy?" Rosa asks.

"Neither."

"Jingle Bell Rock it is." Victor declares, Billy rolling his eyes for a second time as Rosa turns on the song and Victor backs out into the street.

"Lame."

About two hours and over thirty Christmas songs later, Billy finds himself snapping from insanity. It doesn't exactly help that they've spent thirty minutes in a bumper to bumper traffic jam.

"Breathe _quieter,_ Freddy." He retorts, only encouraging him to breathe increasingly louder.

" _Stop!"_

"What if we can't get a Christmas tree and Santa gets mad and doesn't visit us?" Darla's started to fear the worst.

"Santa's not gonna not visit us if we don't have a Christmas tree." Pedro tries to calm her.

"Yeah Darla. If anything we won't get a visit 'cause Santa _hates_ foster kids." Billy seizes the opportunity.

" _What?!"_ Darla yells in horror, the rest of Billy's siblings all giving him disgusted looks.

" _Billy!"_ Rosa yells, proceeding to yell at him in Spanish that he can't understand.

"He's _kidding,_ Darla." Mary scowls at him.

"Billy, don't bring down your sister's Christmas spirit just because _you_ don't have any." Victor asserts.

"Yeah. _Asshole._ " Pedro insults.

 _"Language,_ please." Rosa requests, Victor finally being able to pull into the crowded Wal-Mart parking lot.

"I don't see any Christmas trees outside..." Darla skeptically looks out the windows.

"Ours is inside." Rosa states, Victor finding a fairly decent parking space not too far back from the building.

"Alright." He cuts the ignition, killing 'Santa Clause Is Comin' to Town' and undoing his seatbelt like everyone else. "Everyone keep your eyes open."

They open the doors at once, getting out in groups and meeting in front of the engine.

"Hold hands." He says, taking Rosa's and waiting for the kids to obey.

"Okay!" Darla takes Eugene's, Eugene takes Pedro's, Pedro takes Mary's, she takes Freddy's, and Billy cringes when Freddy holds his.

"Lame."

They begin their walk to the front of the store.

"Do you think we'll see Santa?" Darla asks.

"Why would Santa be shopping at a Wal-mart." Eugene responds.

"To buy last minute toys, 'cause his elves ran out of supplies to make more." She theorizes.

"Okay but, where would Santa get the money? How _does_ Santa make money?" Freddy doesn't even know why he cares about something so untrue.

"From delivering toys all over the world." Darla says. "It's how he pays the elves and powers his sleigh and feeds the reindeers."

Rosa and Victor are surely amused by all of this. "You have a very active imagination, sweetie." She tells her.

"What imagination?"

The moment they step through those entrance doors, Darla's desperately searching around for the perfect tree.

"I'll be in the weight lifts section." Pedro releases Eugene's and Mary's hands.

"No, you won't." Rosa stops this. "We're doing this as a family."

"Okay, but, after we get the tree, can we look around?" Mary hopes.

"No, you can _not_ look around. We don't need any of you getting something that's already on your list."

"But you told us-!"

"Mom's right, guys." Billy agrees.

"Since when do _you_ care?" Freddy asks.

"Shut up, Freddy. And don't _touch_ me." Billy pushes away his hand.

"Dickus."

"Alright. The Christmas trees should be in the back. Come on." Victor says.

"Christmas trees?" Asks a nearby male employee who's happening to be standing by.

"We're all out." He walks closer towards them.

"But, when we called earlier we were told you had one." Rosa informs. "A real one."

"Someone must've bought it afterwards. We still have a few fake ones, though." The guy explains.

"Could you show us where those are?" Victor asks.

"But..." Darla's already shedding a tear. "I don't want a fake one. I want a _real_ one!"

"Oh Darla sweetie I know. We all do." Rosa kneels down to her eye level. "But we can build a fake Christmas tree! It's like a project!"

"Doesn't that take like, forever though?" Eugene asks, everyone else in the family but Darla grimacing from his awful timing.

"Why'd we have to _wait_ so long to get one?" Now she's irritated.

"Darla we were so busy working on other things. Decorations, presents." Victor speaks gently.

"I'd rather have a _real_ Christmas tree than presents." She starts to cry, the male employee now looking around uncomfortably.

"Darla..." This breaks Mary's heart. "Christmas isn't about what we don't have, it's about what we have and _who_ we have. Each other."

"What Hallmark movie did you get _that_ from?" Billy comments.

"Billy." Victor exasperates. "Why don't you help me find a tree."

" _No!_ " Darla protests. "I don't want a fake tree, I don't even want to _look_ at it."

"It'll still have our ornaments and lights-"

"It won't be the same." Darla cuts Rosa off. "We've _always_ had a real Christmas tree. It's tradition."

"Not this year, baby." Rosa wipes one of her tears and stands up straight. "It's not your fault. It's daddy and I's fault for procrastinating."

"I don't even know what that _means!"_ Darla helplessly exclaims. "Now can someone take me to the van so I can cry?"

"Darla, you're being selfish." Victor instructs. "Now there are thousands of kids across the world who don't even get to enjoy the holiday season, and you're whining about a tree. A fake one should be good enough for you."

"Victor." Rosa disapprovingly mutters.

"Well it's _not!_ " She demands.

"If you'd like, you _could_ cut down a tree in the parking lot and make it your Christmas tree." The employee suggests.

"It's _not_ the same!" Darla cries harder.

"Are you apart of this family?" Billy snaps at the guy, making him frown and walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry! That was rude!"

Freddy rolls his eyes at him.

"Darla, if we don't get a tree, then where would all the presents go?" Rosa tries to coax. 

"On the floor, like they always do." Darla storms away with her arms crossed, crying more with each step she takes.

The rest of the family all gaze at each other in worried confusion.

"What should we do?" Mary asks.

"Well, we can't get a fake tree." Rosa affirms.

"But wouldn't that be, weird?" Freddy asks, the rest of his siblings nodding in agreement.

"You _know,"_ Victor brainstorms. "There is _one_ thing we can get."

"Another inflatable Santa minion?!? _Yayyyyy!"_ Darla cheers about her surprise that Rosa and Victor are presenting to her in the outdoor decor aisle.

Standing around them, her siblings watch in cheerful amusement.

Except for Billy.

"Do we really need another _minion?_ " He cringes.

" _Billy."_ Everyone else but Darla simultaneously snaps.

"Yup!" Victor beams to Darla. "Ninety percent off! _And_ it lights up!"

"I love it!" Darla folds together her hands. "Bob's my favorite!"

"How can you even tell them apart?" Billy's question gets him shushed once more.

"Let's check this out, haul it to the car, and set it up in the morning!" Rosa excites Darla.

"Um," Pedro raises his hand. "If Darla's getting a giant minion, can _I_ get myself-?"

" _No._ " Victor and Rosa insist.

"Can we put Bob where we'd usually put the Christmas tree?" Darla grins. 

"Ummmm, no." Victor saves Billy from having an aneurysm. "But what we _will_ do, is put it outside for everyone to see."

"I'm _so_ glad no friends from school know where I live." Billy sneaks in one last remark.

Because of that, Victor makes him lug the box all the way to the van.

More Christmas music is played during the whole ride home.

It's the night before Christmas, and despite having no Christmas tree, the Vasquez family carry on with their Christmas Eve plans like they usually would, starting with dinner and ending with photos.

"You're still gonna stay up and watch Die Hard with me, right?" Billy asks Freddy as they all stand in the living room.

"Yeah."

" _No!_ " Darla's back at it. "Santa's not gonna come if anyone's still up. We _all_ have to be sleeping."

"Darla, that won't matter 'cause if we saw him he'd just wipe our memories with his special powers, remember?" Eugene reminds.

"Still. I'm sure he's already mad enough that we don't have a Christmas tree."

"Wanna see if I can still get a fake one?" Victor makes the mistake of asking.

"No..." She's disappointed, again.

"Wanna say hi to Bob outside?" He tries.

"No, I already said hi to him..." Darla looks down in defeat.

"Hey. What do you say we put out milk and cookies for Santa." Mary recommends. "Huh?"

"Do it without me..." Darla heads on upstairs on the verge of tears.

" _What_ is going on with that girl?" Rosa asks.

"She needs to let one of us talk to her." Victor states.

"I can try." Freddy volunteers. "She trusts all of us, she's just having a hard time opening up. Maybe we can take turns trying."

"Not alone, though." Billy tells him. "I can go with you."

"You boys go." Rosa allows.

Going upstairs, Freddy and Billy find Darla tearing up and sniffling in her room, having herself a tea party for one. Herself.

"Darla?" Freddy's hesitantly approaching inside with his brother.

She looks up. "Oh. Hey guys." Her tears are wiped away, empty tea cup being put back on the table.

"What are you doing?" Billy asks, he and Freddy walking up to the table.

"Having a tea party..."

"Can we join you?" Freddy asks.

"Okay..." She shrugs, having a strong feeling that's it timeshe opens up.

When Freddy and Billy sit together in the seats before them across from her side of the table; they give each other long looks as a way to discuss who'll be saying what.

"Darla." Freddy starts, looking at her with Billy.

"You're not happy that we don't have a Christmas tree, but you only want a real one. Why are you so against fake Christmas trees?"

"'Cause I hate them. I hate almost _nothing_ , but I hate them." She affirms.

"Yeah but, why?" Billy asks.

"Well first off-they're _really_ bad for the environment. And I love the environment."

The boys blink.

"Alright, um, you're not wrong about that." Billy considers, and Freddy nods.

"What's your _second_ reason?"

Their faces fall when she exhales.

"Before mommy and daddy adopted me, I lived with this _really_ big, mean foster family."

Freddy doesn't think he can hear this.

"Darla. Tell me they didn't hurt you."

"No. Just yelled. A _lot_. At each other _and_ me."

As she pauses, Billy quietly sighs.

"I lived with them during Christmas time, and, on Christmas _nobody_ was happy. I didn't care that we didn't have any presents or decorations, but we had a fake tree with _no_ ornaments or _anything_. The mommy said Santa doesn't visit poor people."

Now Billy sort of wants to kick himself in the balls for telling Darla Santa hates foster kids.

"I ran upstairs and hid under my bed. It was...What's the word for really scary?"

"'Terrifying'?" Asks Freddy.

" _Yes!_ That's exactly what it was. That new year, mommy and daddy saved me. And the mean family was gone. Are you guys crying?" She sees they're both struggling to blink back tears.

"What? N-no." Billy claims as Freddy shakes his head.

"So that's why I don't like fake Christmas trees. 'Cause it makes me remember bad things." She concludes. "Plus they _are_ really bad for the environment."

"Darla, I'm _so_ sorry that happened to you." Freddy apologizes. "I've never been in a toxic foster home, but I'm sure Billy's been in tons of them."

"What makes you say _that?"_ His brother frowns, Darla and Freddy both giving him matter of fact looks.

"Well Darla, you're very brave. Is it okay if I talk to Freddy out in the hall for a sec?"

His brother looks at him.

"Okay." Darla nods, Billy getting up and leading Freddy outside her room.

"So what do we do now?" Freddy lowers his voice.

"I don't know about you," Billy speaks regularly. "But I know _exactly_ what _I_ should do."

At nine pm, Darla made everyone go to bed on top of the hour so that Santa can arrive early.

Sitting in their beds forty minutes later with the lights out, Freddy and Billy are waiting for Rosa and Victor to finish putting everyone's presents on the living room floor.

"Are they done yet?" Billy whispers, tying his shoes with his feet hanging over the top bed's edge.

"I dunno." Freddy's trying his best to hear through their cracked open door.

"Shh. I think they're coming upstairs." Freddy hears adults' footsteps.

The boys listen to them walk up the stairs and past their room, into their very own.

Once Billy hears their door close from down the hall, he finishes tying his shoes and jumps down to the floor.

"Cover for me." He faces Freddy.

"Why _wouldn't_ I? You sure this plan is as foolproof as you say?"

"Why must you always doubt me."

"I'm not! Just, be careful."

Billy scoffs. "Freddy, relax. I think I know a _little bit_ about what I'm doing."

Freddy waits for him to turn around so he can shake his head. "We still gonna watch Die Hard when you get back?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Billy walks to the door and swings it open.

"Wear a jacket!" Freddy reminds, the brunette leaving the door a crack open after exiting.

Tip toeing downstairs, Billy sneaks past the presents on the floor and stockings hanging from the fireplace.

He gets his jacket from the coat hanger near the front door, putting it on and stepping outside on the porch.

He's practically blinded by the lights shining from the Minion Santa Bob set up beside him. He looks at it and cringes, struggling to see properly as he continues forward.

Tripping over one of the inflatable's wires, he yelps his way off the porch and face first into the snow.

"Mm...Mm..." He painfully moans, face frozen and body temperature dropping too quickly for him to regain any strength.

It's instances like these that make him wonder how he's managed to survive even with all his powers.

"Sh...Sh...Shazam."

Lightning strikes.

Every Christmas morning, Darla's always been the first to make sure everyone rises and shines.

Except for this year, because she's still depressed about having to tell Freddy and Billy about what happened to her when she was young.

Refusing to let her suffer, Billy busts into her room shortly after eight am.

"Darla!" He runs up to her bed and shakes the girl awake. "Santa visited! You're _not_ gonna believe what he brought!"

She tiredly moans, rubbing and opening her eyes before sitting up. "Presents?" She figures, putting on her glasses from her nightside table.

" _Better!_ Come on, you won't believe it! Hurry!"

He shakes her vigorously, convincing the girl to get up and run with him to the rest of the family waiting for them in the hall.

They let Darla run downstairs first, catching up behind her as she comes to a stop on the last step.

Her gasp is precious, and it's not from the from the series of gifts on the living room floor, but the enormous real Christmas tree above them, decorated with lights, personal ornaments, and a star on top.

"Oh my gosh." Rosa gawks with her husband.

" _Santa!"_ Darla yells, sprinting up to the tree and almost tripping over the presents.

"Who did this?" Victor whispers to the other children.

"All of us." Billy claims, Mary, Eugene and Pedro naturally knowing to play along.

 _"How?_ " Rosa's stunned.

"Um, Billy?" Pedro was hoping he's already come up with an excuse.

"Uhhhh, we-"

"We know a guy." Freddy claims.

"Yeah." The kids agree together, their parents chuckling and admiring the tree as the way over.

"Look! He had the milk and cookies!" Darla points at the table to the the crumb layered plate and clear glass with drops of milk inside the bottom.

It was certainly what Billy needed after stealing the tree from some factory in New York.

"Let's open presents." He proposes. "Mine are over there." He points under the far right side of the tree.

"No, they're right there." Rosa points to the gifts under the opposite end.

"No, I mean those are _your_ guys' gifts from me." Billy corrects.

The family chuckles, sitting down on the floor before he passes the gifts around.

"A Baking Becca kit!" Darla pulls it out from under the bag's tissue paper. "Thank you Billy!"

He grins.

Eugene gets a steering wheel for his Nintendo Switch like he's been wanting, excitedly thanking Billy and showing it off for everyone to see.

"You're next." Billy tells Freddy.

"Am I?" Freddy glances at the hand wrapped gift of his he's been holding on to.

"We're going in order of youngest to oldest, right?"

His family nods, Freddy going ahead and opening up his three new deluxe edition Batman comics that he could've sworn stopped selling in the nineties.

"Oh my God, dude, h- _how_ did you get these?!" He beams at him.

"The guy who owns the comic store in town has been collecting for over thirty years, and I got him to sell me those."

"No way, how much?"

Billy only smirks. "Merry Christmas, man.

The two of them exchange long and loving stares, their oldest siblings decide to open their presents together.

Billy got Pedro a set of weight lifts and new pair of earbuds, and got Mary all seven BT21 stuffed animals.

"Awww!" Darla loves them just as much.

"Cooky!" She hugs the plush pink bunny.

"Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?" Victor teases.

"It's BTS merch." She's referring the iconic Korean pop boy band.

"How? I don't remember them looking like that."

Her family snickers.

"Funny." She jokes.

"Alright. Youngest to oldest. Your up, boomers." Freddy says to his parents, watching them frown as he and the other kids cackle.

Billy got Rosa a candle, and Victor a Philadelphia Eagles Jersey.

"Oh Billy it's beautiful." Rosa admires. "That, not so much." She points to Victor's dark green jersey and laughs amongst them.

"Well," Mary smiles at Billy. "Since Billy gave us his gifts, I say _we_ give him his."

"What?" He scoffs.

"What, you _forgot_ you were getting presents?" Mary teases. "Mom was just mentioning them." She recalls.

"I just, haven't gotten a Christmas present in a while. Been a few years." He smiles in awe, his words almost bringing Rosa to tears.

"Well, here's your first of many!" Darla beams, finding her present for him on the other end of the tree and sliding it over.

"Whoa, glow sticks!" He discovers, holding them up above the bag.

“Thank you, Darla, I can _totally_ use these at night to annoy Freddy!" He returns said boy's amused look.

"You're welcome! Neon green! Your favorite color!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" He takes another good look at them as they're above his lap.

"Eugene, you're up." Rosa says, the boy giving Billy his present.

It's revealed to be a shoe box, with, surprisingly enough, new sneakers inside.

"No _way_ these kicks are _bitchin',_ no cap!"

"Does that mean you like them?" Rosa's confused.

"I l _ove_ them!"

Eugene grins and accepts his fist bump.

"Alright Freddy." Victor smiles. "Show him."

Scoffing in slight suspicion, Billy furrows his brow and defensively smiles. "What."

Freddy smirks, taking out the envelope from the gift bag he had for show, and handing it to him.

"Open it."

Billy's in no way surprised to find out it's a Christmas card, however it's what's in the card that he has was not expecting.

" _Oh my God."_ He gazes at the two airline boarding passes that contains both his and Freddy's names along with their flight information.

Their flight information for their trip to New York City.

"No way are you _serious?!"_ He laughs, excitedly looking up at Freddy and facing his parents.

"You guys aren't coming?"

"Your uncle Paul's gonna pick you up from the airport and you'll stay with him for the weekend." Rosa proudly informs.

" _Sweet!"_ Billy returns his ecstatic eyes to Freddy.

"When is it?" Mary means the flight.

"The third, and we come back the fifth." Jonah reads the ticket.

"That's getting close, you boys better pack." Victor advises.

"Speaking of which," Pedro leans over and slides over his present.

"It's not as good as tickets to NYC, but it should help you get around when you guys're there."

Billy uncovers a new beanie and wallet, coming to find out that this wallet contains a forty dollar donimoes pizza gift card.

"Aw! I've never had a wallet!" He admires it, lifting his head to face him.

"Thanks, Pedro!"

"No problem, man." The oldest brother initiates their high five while Mary finds Billy's next gift.

"From me." She puts the bag before him, Billy reaching inside and pulling out his new sweatshirt.

"Heffron Drive!" He exclaims.

"Who are they?" Victor asks, getting himself a fresh glare from Rosa.

"Oh, right. Right."

“Kendall Schmidt’s band! He was from Big Time Rush!” Billy reminds.

“He was my favorite!" Mary mentions.

“Mine too!” Billy's elated.

Rosa grins the boy's way. "Billy, this last one is from your father and I. This is the big one."

"The plane tickets to New York _weren't_ the big one?" Billy smiles, putting his merchandise back in the bag.

"Thank you Mary." He smiles, Rosa handing him a second envelope.

"What's in here, a saving's bond?" Billy jokes, opening it up and growing confused at the sight of no card.

"What's in here." He faces his parents.

"Find out." Rosa smiles, Billy sticking his hand in the envelope and reading what he pulls out.

" _Oh my God! Wait! Oh my God!"_

His family laughs, admiring the pure elation in his face.

"No way. _No way!"_ Billy returns Freddy's beam. "And you're going with me?!" He holds up the second concert ticket for Heffron Drive in NYC on January fourth.

"Who do you think the other ticket's for?" Freddy teases.

" _Oh my God!"_

The whole family cracks up in utter enjoyment.

“Good thing I didn’t know they were playing there.” Billy’s quite surprised he didn't.

"Merry Christmas, Billy." Victor reaches over and pats his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

It's almost impossible to believe that he made it here. A year ago today; shit. He was a runaway living on the streets.

Now, he's apart of a family who he'll forever be able to call his own.

"Um, I'm gonna put those dishes in the kitchen. Don't wait up." He abruptly stands, collecting them off the table and hasting into the kitchen.

They're set on the sink, Billy failing to block off the tears that are sent down his face.

Sniffling and rubbing some away, he freezes at the sense of someone else's entrance into the room.

"Billy?"

He faces his mother who's standing fifteen feet away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." It's no lie, the boy proceeding to cry without shame.

"Why are you crying?" She's crushed with concern, walking over and taking him by the shoulders.

"Yeah." He smiles, embracing the tears continuing to fall.

"I just..." His smile is bright. "I just _really_ love you guys."

Rosa's eyes water. "Oh, Billy. We love you too." She goes in for a hug which he gladly accepts, resting his chin on her shoulder as they hold each other tight.

“I promise I'm not just saying that 'cause of the gifts."

They giggle.

"I know, Billy." Rosa gives him one last squeeze before letting him go.

Proudly admiring each other once more, walking back into the living room where Mary's begun to hand out her remaining presents.

"What'd we miss?"

"Mary got Eugene 'Jedi: Fallen Order'!" Freddy raves, the youngest brother ecstatically showing off the game.

" _Sweet!"_ Like Freddy, Billy is just as excited.

"And check this out! Mary swabbed my spit without me knowing and sent it to 23andme!" He picks up the papers that reveal his DNA results. "I _am_ part Jewish!"

They'll have much more celebrating to do, next year.

Just how they like it.

“Hey. Did anyone else hear that loud strike of lightning last night?” Victor randomly brings up.

Cut to Billy’s aghast expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this, and I hope you got something good out of this! Feel free to leave a comment! It’d be a Christmas miracle aha.


End file.
